


GamKar: The Anime

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Too kawaii for this world, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee-chan and Karkat-chan have a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GamKar: The Anime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gearstations (Iron_Ingots)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gearstations+%28Iron_Ingots%29).



[](http://s36.photobucket.com/user/C-Square/media/1DC20AF27A6080D34F137FAD75D94EF47494A50F04408A3785pimgpsh_fullsize_distr_zpsaxoc624s.jpg.html)

Karkat’s eyes were dark bright pools as he stared up at Gamzee. Gamzee had watched him put on the lipstick with confusion, but understood now, as the young blushing trollkat placed his his hands on Gamzee’s cheeks and guided him down. The lips were soft on Gamzee’s forehead and Gamzee froze feeling heat prickle all across his face.

[](http://s36.photobucket.com/user/C-Square/media/AF8A9B44FB904D1555AB7C1820DA27D0C5467E1D59FAAB60F7pimgpsh_fullsize_distr_zpszd9j1wx2.jpg.html)

“Doki.”

“Desu?” questioned Karkat, too loud in Gamzee’s blushing pilevirgin ears.

“K-kawaii . . .” Gamzee stuttered, and Karkat was kawaii, smudged lipstick and all. Too kawaii for this cruel world. Too kawaii for Gamzee. Realizing this fully as he mooned into the pools of Karkat’s eyes broke Gamzee’s bloodpusher in two and he’s vision blurred with unshed tears.

“B-BAKA!” shouted Gamzee, turning from Karkat’s blushing face and running for the vents.

“GAMZEE-CHAN YOU GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING CLOWN ASS BACK HERE AS I ROMANCE YOU. RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE TURDMONKEY.” Gamzee is stopped by Karkat’s words and the fact that the blushing troll youth has latched himself to Gamzee’s midsection in a tight and tender hug.

[](http://s36.photobucket.com/user/C-Square/media/930754180D6FF1CD45D700E9072593BE53B24F03DF7A1BA920pimgpsh_fullsize_distr_zpscdeeauto.jpg.html)

“LISTEN TO ME VERY CLOSELY, MAKARA-CHAN. YOU ARE GOING TO COME WITH ME. BACK TO MY PILE. AND I AM GOING TO WOO THE EVERLIVING FUCK OUT OF YOU. AND THEN, WHEN THAT IS DONE, I’M PUTTING YOU IN TAMAKI SAN COSPLAY AND WE ARE GOING TO REENACT WHAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN HIS AND HARUHI’S BIG PALE LOVE CONFESSION. ARE WE CLEAR???”

“Y-yes Karkat chan!!” Gamzee wibbled.

And all was good.


End file.
